


Nothing's Changed

by decreasethesurpluspopulation



Series: Making A Change [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Emotionally Repressed Dean, M/M, No Smut, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decreasethesurpluspopulation/pseuds/decreasethesurpluspopulation
Summary: Sam gave them more than enough time to work it out, and he just hopes he doesn't come home to anything potentially scarring. What he does come home to might be worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming back. Or if you're here for the first time, thanks for trying me on for size.  
> I just have to get this idea out of my head. And probably a couple more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Sam opens the door Monday afternoon, sets his keys down before he realizes he smells something amazing, and the apartment is spotless. He mutters, “Shit.” 

Dean comes rushing in just then, with a mixing bowl and a too-bright smile. “Sammy!” He puts the bowl on the counter and wraps his brother in hug. “How was school?”

“Uh,” Sam’s still stuck on his brother’s suspicious hug, “Good, it was good. How was your weekend-?”

“Hey, so I was thinking that maybe we could do something tonight?” Dean resumed his stirring, walking back to the kitchen and leaving Sam in the entryway, baffled.

“Yeah?” he calls back distractedly. Sam feels like he’s missing something here. The house is clean, scary clean, OCD clean. And he wasn’t expecting to see Dean or Cas for awhile. He was actually planning on avoiding them as much as possible and just grabbing a change of clothes before heading back to Brady’s dorm. Looking around right now, he doesn’t see Cas, but still… 

His brother pops his head out of the kitchen, “You know, binge on Netflix and beer? Hang out.” He disappears again and Sam comes around to see him delicately placing the crust on top of the mix, pinching the circumference of the pie. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, man.” 

Sam sees now that it’s worse than he originally thought. He gave them the place for the weekend, but what could’ve happened in two days to get Dean like this? “Yeah, Dean, that sounds great.” He braces himself for what he’s about to do, because it could go either way, “And, uh,”  _ Here goes _ , “Cas, too?” 

Dean freezes while he’s putting the pan in the oven, so Sam can’t see his face, but his back and shoulders tense up. Then he continues as if nothing happened, standing and clearing his throat. He avoids Sam’s eyes like they’ll turn him to stone, “He’ll, um, he’ll be fine. Anyway,” Dean grabs two beers from the fridge and moves quickly to the living room, getting the remote along the way. “What do you wanna watch?”

That’s not the response Sam was hoping for.

Sam sits down on the couch, but can’t let it go that easy, “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Nope.”

“Do you wanna talk about-”

“Thanks, but no thanks, Sam. I’m fine.” Dean’s eyes are glued to the screen, scrolling through titles faster than anyone could process. 

Sam sighs again, and thinks in the back of his mind that he’ll probably be doing that a lot tonight. “Dean. Last I knew, you and Cas were- I mean, what changed?”

“Nothing. He’s just- It doesn’t matter, Sam. Nothing’s changed.” 

Sam decides it’s best to let it go for now. He’ll bother him about it tomorrow.  

“Here, you pick. I’m gonna check on the pie.” Dean tosses Sam the remote and gets up from the couch, swiping his bottle off the coffee table. “Just no chick flicks or suckumentaries. I’m grabbing another, want one?” 

Sam shakes his head, “No, thanks, man.” He really hopes they get their heads out of their asses soon. 

 

They get to bed around two, well, Sam does. He tries to wake Dean, who fell asleep four more beers into their “marathon,” but all he got was some mumbling and shifting on the couch. Fine, it’s Dean’s back that’ll be cramped. Sam puts a blanket on him before stumbling to his room.

Tomorrow morning is gonna suck.

 

Waking Sam up to breakfast smells is always welcome. Waking Sam up to breakfast noises at 6:21AM when Sam doesn’t have class until three that day is not so welcome. He rolls out of bed to yell at Dean about it, (wondering why Cas even let him, because he is not a morning person), but when he gets to the kitchen and sees the pie from yesterday sitting neatly on a plate, untouched, accompanied by another cooling, he remembers.

“Hey, Dean. What are you doing up?”  

Dean glances up from his cooking and smirks, “Mornin’, Sammy.” He nods to the table, “I made you up a plate. And don’t freak, because it’s just one of those dumb egg white and spinach omelets, but there is real bacon. I refuse to let those plastic strips pass as food in my kitchen again.” 

Sam hides his smirk at Dean’s irrational fear of turkey bacon, and gives a “Thanks.” before digging in. As much as Dean hates them, he makes really good egg white omelets. 

It isn’t until Dean sits with his own heaping pile of bacon and black coffee that Sam thinks it might be a good time to bring it up. He lets him finish half his bacon and his coffee before he asks, “So uh, are we going to talk about it?” 

Dean drains his cup and shoves two pieces in his mouth, “Nope.” 

Sam groans, “Why?” 

“Nope.”

Sam turns to face Dean completely, “Dude, you cleaned the  _ entire _ apartment and you were _ baking _ . You only do that when you’re upset or feeling guilty.”  

He gets a grunt in response, “Yeah, well the place was a mess and I had a taste for apple pie.”

“You always have a taste for apple pie.” Sam mutters, but allows the silence to fall again, and continues munching on his bacon. But his brain won’t stop flipping through all the terrible events that could have transpired while he was gone. There’s only been a few times that Dean’s gotten this strung out and edgy, and that was after Alistair-    
Sam goes cold, and he knows Dean won’t tell him much, but he  _ needs _ to make sure. “Dean,” he starts gently, “Did Cas  _ hurt  _ you?”

“Jesus, Sam, of course not.” but Dean’s immediate shock and indignation is what convinces and reassures him. Dean’s coffee mug is placed on the table with a little more force than necessary and they make eye contact for the first time since Sam got home yesterday. He can see that Dean is pissed as he continues, “You know that Cas would  _ never _ -”

Sam’s voice rises where Dean’s goes lower, “What the hell am I supposed to think, Dean? You’re not giving me much to work with, and you’re freaking me out.” 

Dean deflates, leaning back, “Sam, he didn’t do anything, alright? I did.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing bad, nothing- like that, okay?” He stands, taking his dishes and rinsing them. “Don’t worry about it, alright?” 

For some reason that response doesn’t comfort Sam in the slightest. He comes to put his own dishes in the sink, but pauses before he hands them over, “Dean, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Yeah, thanks, Sammy.” Dean goes back to scrubbing furiously.

 

Sam goes to try and sleep a little more before class, maybe get ahead on some assignments. 

And when he comes back out hours later, he isn’t surprised to see that the kitchen is pristine once again and there are now three perfect pies in the fridge. 

Dean is nowhere to be found. 

“Good talk.” he says to the empty room. 

 

As Sam is yanking his coat out of the closet, he notices Cas’ horrifying trench coat, and becomes worried all over again. Cas has to come back sometime, right? 

Sam doesn’t know what happened between them, but they need to work it out. For both their sakes, and for the sake of everyone else. He didn’t deal with their eye-sex for most of his life just to have them break up after only a six months of finally being together.  

He whips out his phone and goes to call Cas up, when he gets a better idea. 

The phone gives two rings before it picks up, “Yellow, go for the Queen,”

“Charlie? We’ve got a bit of a problem on our hands.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't know if I'll be continuing this, but I do have another idea that I'm kicking around.  
> And yeah, no smut this time around, but if I keep on, we can see about it. 
> 
> As I said before, if you'd like, let me know what you think, and be as honest as you see fit.  
> Thanks so much for giving it a shot.


End file.
